Kur Hotel Amnesia
center|600px 20180607011801_1.jpg|Hotel bei der Strasse oben 20180607012300_1.jpg|Hotel blick vom Weg aus 20180607011838_1.jpg|Hotel Eingang & Schild 20180607011857_1.jpg|Eingang zum Hotel Garten 20180607012210_1.jpg|Der Weg zum Haus |-| Hotel Amneisa= 20180607142637_1.jpg|Eingang Bereich 20180607142645_1.jpg|Empfang ein & aus Checken 20180607142653_1.jpg|Garderobe 20180607142736_1.jpg|Aufenthalts Raum EG Bild 1 20180607142723_1.jpg|Aufenthalts Raum EG Bild 2 Schreitet man durch die große Holztür des Hauses ins Innere, empfängt einem eine wohlwollende Wärme und ein sanftes Licht. Die Eingangshalle, das Zentrum des Hotels. Sie gleicht einer kleinen Bibliothek, findet sich für jeden Geschmack das passende Buch. Passend dazu befinden sich zwei kleinere und eine große Sitzgruppe davor,kann auch hier eine Mahlzeit oder ein Gespräch stattfinden. Zwischen all den Büchern befindet sich ein großes Aquarium. Die Scheiben sind penibel geputzt und blank, um den perfekten Einblick auf die kleine Welt im Inneren zu gewähren. Saftiges Grün und Blumen und Korallen in warmen Farben bedecken den Kiesgrund und Fische aus den verschiedensten Teilen Eozeas schwimmen vergnügt ihre Bahnen. Eine Holztreppe, mit vielen kleinen und filigranen Schnitzereien, führt nach oben, finden selbst die Angestellten manchmal noch Details die sie zuvor nie bemerkten. Steht die Concierge C'liona Yhisa davor, um den Gästen mit einem freundlichen, warmen Lächeln das Gepäck ab zu nehmen und sie in die Zimmer zu geleiten. Noch vor dieser befindet sich in einer kleinen, versteckten Nische die Garderobe. C'stira Yhisa kümmert sich hinter ihrem kleinen Pult um die Jacken, Mäntel und Waffen der Gäste. Ihr Blick verrät, dass sie noch nie etwas verloren hat und man sich sicher sein kann, dass alles bei ihr gut aufgehoben ist. Sie wird solange darauf aufpassen, bis die Gäste wieder das Hotel verlassen. Auf der anderen Seite befindet sich eine weitere Holztreppe, die ebenfalls mit kleinen, filigranen Schnitzereien verziert ist und hinab führt. Noch neben der Treppe befindet sich ein großer Tresen, hinter dem Erion Zhwan stehen und sich um alle Belange, Wünsche und das Wohl der Gäste zu kümmern. Sie begrüßen jeden der das Hotel betritt mit einem warmen Lächeln und einer hochachtungsvollen Verbeugung. Viele Informationszettel haben sie säuberlich auf dem Tresen ausgelegt, so kann man Veranstaltungen, Haus- und Verhaltensregeln, Konzerte, Informationen zum Hotel und Umgebung darauf finden, dazu kommen die Getränke- und Speißekarte der Bardenbar. Einfach bestellen und einer der beiden wird es sofort abholen gehen und es den Gästen servieren. Sonnenstrahlen tänzeln durch die Fenster und tauchen alles in ein wohliges, sanftes Licht. Fühlt man sich hier direkt wohl und willkommen, ein Gefühl dass das Herz erleichtert. Ffxiv_19062018_230139.jpg|Butler A'nuil Tia 20180618133808_1.jpg|Hausmädchen Larina Lari 20180607142712_1.jpg|Empfang Erion Zhwan 20180607142701_1.jpg|Garderobe C'stira Yhisa 20180607142837_1.jpg|Concierge C'liona Yhisa |-| Hotel Zimmer= Jedes Zimmer wurde mit Liebe eingerichtet, die man im der Atmosphäre im Hotel spüren kann. So wurde sogar auf jedes Bett ein Stück Luftschokolade gelegt, im glänzenden Papier verpackt, aus der hauseigenen Bäckerei. Die Liebe zum Detail und Fürsorge der Gäste kann jeder fühlen, der hier her kommt. 20180607142750_1.jpg|Treppe OG Bild 1 20180607142801_1.jpg|Treppe OG Bild 2 20180607142837_1.jpg|Hier stehe ich (Concierge) 20180607142824_1.jpg|Vorderzimmer OG Bild 1 20180607142857_1.jpg|Vorderzimmer OG Bild 2 Im Bereich vor den Zimmern befindet sich eine größere Sitzecke mit einem komfortablen, roten großen Sofa und zwei kleineren, Ebenholz farbenen Couches. Lädt dies alles zum verweilen ein. Können sich die Gäste hier treffen und ins Gespräch kommen, wenn sie der Ruhe ihrer Zimmer leid sind. Eine Mahagonikommode rundet diesen gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum ab in der man darin immer frische Handtücher, Bettwäsche und andere Artikel finden, die man so gebrauchen könnte. 20180607142916_1.jpg|Tür zu Zimmer 1 20180607143037_1.jpg|Bett & Schreib Ecke 20180607143010_1.jpg|Blick von der Tür aus 20180607143019_1.jpg|Dusche 20180607143027_1.jpg|Umkleide (FREI) * 1 Person ~ Halbpension ~ Frühstück und Abendessen inbegriffen ~ Kosten 1 Tag ~ 110 Gil * 1 Person ~ Vollpension ~ Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen inkl. ~ Kosten 1 Tag ~ 125 Gil * 1 Person ~ Extra Vollpension ~ Alle drei Speisen und Getränke inkl. ~ Kosten 1 Tag ~ 150 Gil Betritt man das kleiner Zimmer, so steht man direkt neben einem Schreibtisch auf dem alles liegt was man benötigen könnte wie Briefpapier, Federn und Tinte. Dahinter steht das weiche Bett mit dem frisch gewaschenen Laken und Kissen. Es lädt seinen Gast ein sich hinein zu legen und die Müdigkeit an dieses abzugeben und los zu lassen. Neben dem Bett findet man den abgetrennten Badebereich. Auch einige Artikel zur Körperpflege aus dem hauseigenen Laden stehen für eine ausgiebige Dusche bereit. Auf der anderen Seite steht eine kleinere Kommode mit vielen Schubladen, daneben eine weitere Kommode, nur um einiges größer. Wurde dafür gesorgt, dass alle Dinge ihren Platz finden können. Frische Blumen und Pflanzen verleihen Wärme und Geborgenheit.Ein Obstkorb mit frischen Obst findet man ebenfalls hier. 20180607143057_1.jpg|Tür zu Zimmer 2 Suite 20180607143205_1.jpg|Doppel Bett 20180607143110_1.jpg|Großer Wohnbereich 20180607143140_1.jpg|Schreibe Ecke & Bad 20180607143232_1.jpg|Fernöstliche Badewanne (FREI) * 2 Personen ~ Halbpension ~ 2 Mal Frühstück und Abendessen inbegriffen ~ Kosten 1 Tag ~ 130 Gil * 2 Personen ~ Vollpension ~ 2 Mal Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen inkl. ~ Kosten 1 Tag ~ 145 Gil * 2 Person ~ Extra Vollpension ~ Alle sechs Speisen und Getränke inkl. ~ Kosten 1 Tag ~ 175 Gil Betritt man das andere Zimmer des Obergeschosses, blickt man gleich auf ein einladendes Doppelbett. Der frische Duft der Laken und Kissen dringt in eure Nase,ein angenehmes Gefühl. Eine große Kommode die dahinter steht, bietet ausreichend Platz für alle Dinge die man so im Gepäck hat. Kleine Mitbringsel und Details aus dem fernen Osten verleihen etwas von Heimatgefühl. Im Zentrum des Raumes gibt es hier einen kleinen runden Tisch mit weichen Sitzkissen. Sieht man in der Ecke auch hier einen Schreibtisch mit allerlei Papieren, Federn und Tinte. Es ist alles da was benötigt wird um den Lieben eine Nachricht zu schreiben. Nebenan ist ein abgetrennter Badebereich mit einem großen Badebecken und ebenfalls einigen Artikeln aus dem Florensia Laden. Einem ruhigen Schaumbad sollte also nichts im wege stehen. Neben der Tür steht ein prall gefüllter Obstkorb mit allen Leckereien die jeden Tag frisch gekauft werden, die man sich so wünscht. Viele Details, wie die Blumen geben diesen Raum Wärme und Geborgenheit. 20180607143258_1.jpg|Treppe ins UG Bild 1 20180607143309_1.jpg|Treppe ins UG Bild 2 20180607143324_1.jpg|Vorderzimmer OG Bild 1 20180607143337_1.jpg|Vorderzimmer OG Bild 2 20180607143647_1.jpg|Treppe hoch EG Trotz das man sich im Untergeschoss befindet, dringt viel Tageslicht durch die Fenster und man hat einen Ausblick auf den Garten. Auch hier findet man einen gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum. Ein großes, rotes Sofa und zwei kleinere, Ebenholz farbene Couches laden zum sitzen und verweilen ein. Kann man sich doch ebenso an diesen Ort ungestört mit den anderen Gästen unterhalten. Eine Mahagonikommode rundet diesen gemütlichen Aufenthaltsraum ab. Kann man darin immer frische Handtücher, Bettwäsche und andere Artikel finden, die man so gebrauchen könnte, genau wie im Untergeschoss. 20180607143353_1.jpg|Tür zu Zimmer 3 20180607143449_1.jpg|Bett bild 1 20180607143418_1.jpg|Bett Bild 2 20180607143502_1.jpg|Dusche 20180607143436_1.jpg|Dusche & Schreib Ecke (FREI) * 1 Person ~ Halbpension ~ Frühstück und Abendessen inbegriffen ~ Kosten 1 Tag ~ 110 Gil * 1 Person ~ Vollpension ~ Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen inkl. ~ Kosten 1 Tag ~ 125 Gil * 1 Person ~ Extra Vollpension ~ Alle drei Speisen und Getränke inkl. ~ Kosten 1 Tag ~ 150 Gil Betritt man das kleiner Zimmer im Untergeschoss so sieht man direkt auf das weiche Bett, mit dem frisch gewaschenen Laken und Kissen. Es lädt seinen Gast ein, sich hinein zu legen und die Müdigkeit an dieses ab zu geben und los zu lassen. Eine kleinere Kommode mit vielen Schubladen steht vor dem Bett. Ebenso steht auf der anderen Seite des Bettes eine weitere Kommode, nur um einiges größer. Wurde dafür gesorgt, dass alle Dinge ihren Platz finden können. Unter dem Fenster in der Ecke befindet sich ein Schreibtisch, mit ausreichend Papier und Stiften um Briefe zu schreiben, zu malen oder einfach um etwas auf zu schreiben. Ein kleiner abgetrennter Bereich mit einer Dusche befindet sich in der letzten Ecke des Zimmers. Auch einige Artikel zur Körperpflege aus dem hauseigenen Laden stehen für eine ausgiebige Dusche bereit. Frische Blumen und Pflanzen verleihen Wärme und Geborgenheit. Ebenfalls ein Obstkorb mit frischen Obst findet man hier. 20180607143515_1.jpg|Tür zu Zimmer 4 Suite 20180607143553_1.jpg|Doppelbett 20180607143529_1.jpg|Wohnbereich 20180607143613_1.jpg|Schrei Ecke & Bad 20180607145730_1.jpg|Riviera Bad (FREI) * 2 Personen ~ Halbpension ~ 2 Mal Frühstück und Abendessen inbegriffen ~ Kosten 1 Tag ~ 130 Gil * 2 Personen ~ Vollpension ~ 2 Mal Frühstück, Mittagessen und Abendessen inkl. ~ Kosten 1 Tag ~ 145 Gil * 2 Person ~ Extra Vollpension ~ Alle sechs Speisen und Getränke inkl. ~ Kosten 1 Tag ~ 175 Gil Geht man dann in das andere Zimmer auf dieser Etage, fällt direkt ein rot lackiertes Regal auf. Kleine Mitbringsel aus dem fernen Osten verleihen etwas von Heimatgefühl. Den Blick nach links schwenkend, gibt es hier einen kleinen runden Tisch mit weichen Sitzkissen. Sieht man in der Ecke auch hier einen Schreibtisch. Nebenan ist ein abgetrennter Badebereich mit einem großen Badebecken und ebenfalls einigen Artikeln aus dem Florensia Laden. Einem ruhigen Schaumbad sollte also nichts im wege stehen. Auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers finden sich Kommoden für alle Kleidungsstück und Sachen der Gäste. Ein großes Doppelbett lädt zur Zweisamkeit und Entspannung ein. Der Obstkorb ist prall gefüllt mit allen Leckereien die man sich so wünscht. Viele Details, wie die Blumen geben diesen Raum Wärme und Geborgenheit. |-| Garten= 20180607011920_1.jpg|Teich mit der Brück 20180607012150_1.jpg|Ruhebereich Bild 1 20180607012014_1.jpg|Ruhebereich Bild 2 20180607012030_1.jpg|Weg durch den Garten von oben 20180607011911_1.jpg|Onsen & Sitzecke Ihr betretet das Hotel durch einen kleinen, gemütlichen Garten. Die Gäste können sich hier an einem kleinen Teich, mit einer Mondlichtlampe, die das Wasser in ein sanftes blaues Licht taucht, entspannen oder sie beobachten die farbenfrohe Fische die darin fröhlich herum springen. Ein fernöstliches Wasserspiel stimmt dabei in dieser Ruhe mit ein. Daneben kann man sich auch unter einen der großen Bäumen legen, die einen angenehmen Schatten spenden oder auch auf einem der Liegestühle entspannen. Ist dieser Garten der ideale Ort für Träumereien und die Seele baumeln zu lassen. Für Ruhe und Sichtschutz dient die Mauer, die das Grundstück einfasst, finden sich in einigen Fugen kleine Pflanzen und Blüten, die einen angenehmen Duft verbreiten. Auch scheinen diese gewollt dort platziert zu sein. 20180607012057_1.jpg|Onsen 1 links 20180607012048_1.jpg|Onsen 2 rechts 20180606183103_1.jpg|Aussicht Zwei Onsen findet ihr hier, in dem das Wasser klar und angenehm warm rauscht. Wohlwollend umschmeicheln Düfte die Nase, die man in die Becken geben kann, laden ein sich darin zu entspannen. Sanfte wärme umschmeichelt die müden Glieder und lassen die Ruhe in dem Körper einkehr finden. Hat man darin einen perfekten Blick auf die Sterne und den restlichen Garten, doch nicht in die Becken hinein, so sind die Gäste darin noch einmal extra vor der Blicken anderer geschützt. Onsen 1 links Dieses Bad ist zum Waschen gedacht. Dafür dürft ihr gerne die Zuber nutzen die am Eingang stehen und jeder 2 Schwämme beinhaltet. Onsen 2 rechts Dieses Bad ist zum Entspannen da. Lasst die Ruhe der heißen Wüste auf euch wirken und genießt die wundervolle Aussicht die ihr vom Onsen aus habt. |-| Angebote= Das Hotelpersonal ist stehts bemüht, dass die Gäste Ruhe, Geborgenheit und Wohlbefinden erleben können. Eine kleine Auszeit vom alltäglichen Leben. |-| Baden Anlage= 20180606182603_1.jpg|Wunderschönes Bad in der Mitte der Kelchkuppe 20180606182718_1.jpg|Wundervoll um Spazieren zu gehen 20180606182756_1.jpg|Der Weg zum Bad lohnt sich 20180606181700_1.jpg|Laufweg vom Hotel 20180606181804_1.jpg|Blick auf den Platz In Mitten der Kelchkuppe befindet sich diese öffentliche Badeanlage am überströmenden Herzen. Eine Oase der Entspannung und Erholung. Angenehmes plätschern und rauschen der Brunnen und Becken ist hier bereits von fern zu vernehmen und leiten jeden, der diesen Ort aufsuchen möchte den Weg hierhin. Verschiedene Becken sind hier zu finden. Es gibt flache Becken, für die die nie das Schwimmen erlernten, oder es lernen wollen. Tiefe und große Becken um einige Schwimmzüge zu vollführen oder auch Becken in denen man etwas abgeschiedener ist, ein wenig Sitzen und ein Getränk zu sich nehmen kann. Im Zentrum dieses Platzes steht ein Brunnen, der zur jedem Stand der Sonne Wasser warmes Quellenwasser in das Schatzbecken speit. 20180606181819_1.jpg|Hauptplatz in der Mitte 20180606182343_1.jpg|Weg zum Warmwasserbecken 20180606181953_1.jpg|Sicht auf das Löwenbecken 20180606181837_1.jpg|Sicht auf das zweite Warmwasser Sitzbecken 20180606182322_1.jpg|Tiefes Becken zum Schwimmen 20180606182400_1.jpg|Sicht vom Weg der Becken aus über den Hauptplatz zur Bar In Mitten der Bar stehen diese zwei freundlichen Herren, die einem jeden Wunsch erfüllen können, wenn man die passende Bezahlung hat. Ob frisch gemixte Cocktails oder ganze Flaschen eines Gesöffs, kein Wunsch bleibt unerfüllt. 20180606182027_1.jpg|Überströmendes Herz Bar 20180606182038_1.jpg|Barkeeper: Adiel Samano 20180606182113_1.jpg|Barkeeper: Cencen Ceno 20180606182135_1.jpg|Bar Sitzfläche Bild 1 20180606182158_1.jpg|Bar von weg aus beim Wasserfall 20180606182125_1.jpg|Bar Sitzfläche Bild 2 Die Bar des Überströmenden Herzens ist verborgen unter einem Pavillion , schützt dieser vor der brennenden Glut der Wüstensonne oder dem seltenen Regen. Bänke aus Stein bieten jeden Rast suchenden einen Platz außerhalb des Wassers. Für die, die lieber im Wasser bleiben wollen, bieten sich kleine Hocker an die aus dem Wasser ragen und in einem der Badebecken gebaut wurden. Selbst in der Nacht ist das Wasser in den Becken, dank der Wüstensonne ,so warm das es sich gut aushalten lässt. 20180606182215_1.jpg|Überströmendes Herz Bar 20180606182012_1.jpg|Bar & Schwimmbecken 20180606182236_1.jpg|Roferianys Esmer: "Ich Trainiere fast jeden Tag hier, und lasse meine Muskeln spielen. Mach doch mit das mach Spaß!" 20180606182427_1.jpg|C'atamia Horans: "Hallo Mädels ich komme gleich zu euch." 20180606182412_1.jpg|Links: C'aita Yhiso "Hast du schon das neuste gehört?" - Rechts: C'onia Horans "Nein was den?" 20180606182501_1.jpg|Wache auf dem Platz von weitem 20180606182444_1.jpg|Legion Wache: Anja Browne "Wenn was ist und ihr Hilfe braucht kommt zu mir. Ich kümmer mich dann darum!" Wie an jedem Ort gibt es Leute die man immer trifft, egal zu welcher Zeit. Wachen die für die Sicherheit sorgen und Leute die, gefühlt, ihre gesamte Lebenszeit dort zu verbringen scheinen. Sollte man sie ignorieren, könnte man ihre Gefühle verletzen. |-| Gerüchte Ecke= NPC Hotel Amnesia Personal Dieser Teil wird sich nach und nach füllen durch die RP's die stattfinden. Kann frei im RP benutzt werden als Gast. Nur bei speziellen Gelegenheiten zu hören. Gezielt benutzbar, am besten vorher fragen, ob der Charakter es kennen kann! Sehr spezielles Gerücht, das nur unter besonderen Umständen gehört werden kann. Bitte vorher absprechen, außer es wurde IC aufgedeckt! Von Spielern Fühlt euch frei euch einzutragen wenn ihr im Laden wart und sich was ergeben hat! Gerüchte Erwünscht! |-| OOC= Das Hotel gibt es nun schon ein geschlagenes Jahr, es wurde öfters von den Gästen und den Angestellten vom Amnesia genutzt. So wie Verletzte, Kur Gäste und solche, die etwas zu viel Tee mit Pilzen intus hatten. Es soll eine Schlafmöglichkeit bieten nach dem Konzert oder wenn man sich Erholen will, eine Anlaufstelle dafür sein um sich aus zu ruhen. Genau so wenn man Verletzungen aus spielen will und Ruhepausen braucht! Wir wollen den Herbergen, die es schon gibt nicht den Rang ablaufen , sondern einfach denen, die das gesamt Konzept an sich toll finden die Möglichkeiten geben, es voll auszukosten. Wir brauchen Zeit um alles Fertigzustellen und viele Sachen spielen wir erst mal für uns aus um zu sehen ob das ganze an sich auch klappt. Vieles in Discord einiges direkt im FF Spiel. Erst dann werden wir es hier in FF hoch laden. Dazu kommt das Amnesia vielen die neu anfangen mit Rollenspielen unterstützt, mit Aufbau, Planung und was sonst noch dazu gehört. Genau so ist es auch mit den Wikiseiten und deren Grundgerüsten. Ich stelle sie rein ja! Helfe bei den Texten wenn es gewünscht ist! Aber hinter vielen Projekten stecken andere Spieler denen ich lediglich helfe. Genauso ist es auch mit dem Hotel. Der Spieler an sich ist ein PvE Spieler der ab und an mal RP macht. Kurz: Viel Erfahrung damit hat er nicht aber er findet das, was wir machen und wie wir es machen gut. Darum auch seine Frage an mich ob wir aus dem Privat Haus, dass nun ein Hotel ist, was machen wollen. Es steck meist mehr dahinter als man mitbekommt und in Zukunft einfach vorweg :Fragen macht Klug!In den meisten Fällen wenn man mich anflüstert und mich was fragt ohne gleich angreifend zu klingen, bekommt man von mir oder uns eine vernünftige Antwort! Aber Forumkriege,beleidigende und provokative Kommentare werde ich in Zukunft einfach ignorieren. Kommt selber zu mir/uns wenn was ist oder ihr was wissen wollt, darum bitte ich euch! * Über das Amnesia * Yuki Yung * Sadras Yung * A'nuil Tia (Twink von Rodafrain Veliar) * Larina Lari (Twink von Yuki Yung) * Die Rechte der bearbeiteten Screenshots liegen bei "Final Fantasy XIV" und "Square Enix" * Das Design wurde inspiriert von: Kiri Template, Abelias Template, D'lyhhia's 2.0 Wiki * Grunddesign erstellt von Veemi und kann hier nachgelesen werden. Kategorie:Herbergen-Hotel Kategorie:Erholung-Badeorte-Wellness-Heilung Kategorie:Freie Gesellschaft Amnesis